Charlie B. Barkin
Charlie Barkin is the main protagonist of All Dogs go to Heaven, ''its sequel, its TV series, and the deuteragonist of ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol. Personality Charlie is said to have "the brain of a con man, but the heart of a marshmallow", in the first film, he starts off roguish, charming, money hungry, & menacing, (but not as malicious as Carface) & he isn't well known for doing much good deeds, but because he's a dog (since dogs are naturally good & loyal like what Annabelle said before) he was allowed into heaven. But he really doesn't mean harm as he really does have a very caring, compassionate side, & starts warming up more when spending time with Anne-Marie, even going far as to sacrificing his own life for hers. In the second film, tv series & Christmas special, he becomes more laid back & friendlier than in the first film, but is still scheming & mischievous as well as selfish & lazy at times, as he would rather ignore his responsibilities just to goof off, but when it comes to his friends well being, he always comes around & makes up for his mischief. Biography Charlie's early life is unknown. He was born to Loni A. Bowser and Burt R. Barkin at some unspecified date. At some point in his childhood, he ran away from home and after that, his parents never saw their son again. Eventually he meets Itchy Itchiford and the two have been best friends ever since. Appearance Charlie's appearance in the first film is somewhat different compared to his other appearances. He is a German Shepherd mixed breed, he appears older, lankier & slightly shaggier. his fur is light brown while his belly is a light tan. He has dark brown ears, his right ear has 2 holes in the lope, while his left ear always leans down. his hair is always ruffled, & has a big, dark brown spot that starts from his head, all the way down to his back side. His tail is long & shaggy, he has a mole on each side of his face, his snout, & around his eyes is dark brown, his nose is a spicy brown, & it seems he has 2 small whiskers sticking out near the right side of his nose. throughtout the rest of the franchise, he appears younger, the moles on his cheeks, & the 2 whiskers near his nose are gone, his fur is lighter, & the long spot on his head going down to his backside is now a slightly lighter brown but is still no less dark ( including his snout, & around his eyes ). ''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' Charlie is first seen escaping from a pound with the help of Itchy, his best friend. using a drill to dig him out, they get caught and chased by the guards but luckily escapes and returns to an abandoned ship turned casino for dogs, and celebrates his return with the others. After Killer discovers them he informs Carface that Charlie is back. Carface creates a new plan he talks with Charlie about the partnership saying they should split it up. During the Mardi Gras they throw Charlie a fake good luck party and gets him really drunk. Itchy (after overhearing Carface's plan from Killer) tries to warn him but before he could, Killer takes a blindfolled Charlie to the dock of the river and helps Carface run his car into Charlie, killing him. Charlie soon finds himself flying through space to a golden gate where he meets Annabelle, the Whippet who tells him that he is in heaven at first Charlie is pleased but when he hears that hes been murdered by Carface he gets angry and plots revange and he is introduced to a watch which held his life but stopped after he died, and is not allowed to wind it back up. He sneaks the watch from Annabelle, (distracing her with singing) and winds it which sends him flying out of heaven and back to the dock of the river. As he recuperates, he hears Annabelle's warning that he can never return to heaven again, instead he will be sent to hell if his watch stops once more, but he ignores the warning and closes the watch. He meets with Itchy at their home, and tells him his plan in order to get even with Carface, also pondering over how his bussiness is going up without Charlie there being the brains of the whole operation. He and Itchy enter Carfaces basement and see that he has a little orphan girl named Anne Marie who has the gift of talking to animals (which is revealed to be the secret behind Carface's success). When Carface and Killer leave the room he and Itchy enters and takes Anne Marie to the junkyard and reads her stories as well as promising to help her find a family. The next day he takes her to a horse race where they win their bet. As time goes on, they raised enough money from gambling, and finally gets his own casino. Anne Marie fed up with Charlie's gambling attempts to leave but Charlie stops her agreeing to help the less fortunate (which he also promised her as well as helping her to find a family). He takes her to an old church where we meet Flo and her puppies and have a pizza party but soon Anne Marie discovers that Charlie stole a wallet from a couple they met at the horse race. During that night Charlie has a nightmare of going to hell, but is relieved when he finds that it was only a nightmare. He goes upstairs to find Anne Marie but learns from one of the puppies that she left to return the wallet to the couple. He finds her enjoying some waffles and tricks her into following him buy faking sick. He later takes her on a trip in the street but is ambushed by Carface and Killer who shoots at him with a ray gun but can't kill him due to his watch. They escape hiding in an abandoned building, and falls into a sewer underneath losing his watch in the process. They are then captured by native rats who attempt to feed them to a giant witch doctor alligator known as King Gator. When trying to eat Charlie, he lets out a huge howl which impresses the gator and releases him from his cage and Anne Marie's (but she develops a sickness after falling in the water). After singing with King Gator and befriending him, Charlie takes Anne Marie back to the church and meets an injured Itchy as he learns from him that Carface destroyed the casino and accuses him of "going soft" and caring the girl, but Charlie protests outloud denying Itchy's accusations saying he's only using her to make money and doesn't really care for her. Unfortunatly an upset Anne Marie overhears this and she runs off into the storm only to be kidnapped by Carface shortly after. Charlie follows and enters the ship to save her but is attacked by Carfaces thugs. Charlie tries to fight them all but is overpowered. He gives a distressful howl which summons King Gator and helps by swimming towards Carface's ship destroying it, rescuing Charlie and Anne Marie in the process. During the fight between Charlie and Carface, King Gator head butts the wall causing Carface to fall into the water with King Gator chasing after him until he is eaten off screen. When Anne Marie falls into the water Charlie attempts to save her but when his watch falls and sinks deep in the water, Charlie chooses to save Anne-Marie first pushing her out of the burning ship and is too late to save his watch when it fills up with water and dies as the ship sinks. He is damned to hell but the HellHound asscorts him to Anne Maries new home where he tearfully apologizes for using her. Outside the HellHound beckons Charlie but a star from heaven destroys the HellHound and enters the room revealing to be Annabelle. telling him that Charlie can now re-enter heaven after nobely risking his life for hers. He says goodbye to Anne Marie and Itchy promising that they'll meet again someday and returns to heaven. After seeing Carface use his life clock to return to earth and being chased away by an angry Annabelle, Charlie assures the audience with a wink that "he'll be back". ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' ''Tv Series'' ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' ''Relationships'' 'Itchy' Charlie is Itchy's best friend, and polar opposite. Dispite how much trouble he puts Itchy in, Charlie deeply cares for him like a brother. He does get annoyed by Itchy's goody two-shoes, and cowardly behavior, and tries to encourage Itchy to be more like him as well as teaching him how to overcome his fears. In the first film, Charlie treated Itchy more like a lackey than a friend as Itchy would occationally calls him "boss", and would mistreat him at times, but he truly did care for him as a friend, like at the end of the film when he told Anne-Marie to take care of Itchy while he's gone. 'Sasha' 'Carface' Charlie use to be business partners and friends with Carface, but after Carface kills him, Charlie feeling betrayed by this becomes hateful and vengeful of him. In the second film, Charlie lost all of his grudge and hatred towards Carface after he has so called "reformed", but no less likes him. But overall Charlie doesn't seem to mind Carface despite how clearly distrustful he really is, even trusting him at some points, an example of when he goes with Carface to meet Red for a magic collar, and in the episode Dr. Beagle and Mangy Hide when he is invited by Carface to join him and Killer for some dogfood and is tricked into eating it, unaware that it's mixed with a potion that turns him into a monster. 'Killer' 'Annabelle' 'Anne-Marie' 'David' 'Burt R. Barkin and Loni A. Bowser' Gallery Charlie.gif char_17435.jpg|Charlie Barkin in All Dogs go to Heaven Trivia *His character is similar to Rover Dangerfield who was once a casino ower. *In A Troll in Central Park, within a crowd of dogs, a german shepherd is seen that strongly resembles Charlie. *According to Annabelle's book, seen briefly during the first film, Charlie's breeding is mostly german shepherd, he is also part collie, part great dane and part retriever. The book also mentions his parents Burt R Barkin and Loni A Bowser. Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Dogs Category:German characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Uncles Category:Lovers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Antiheroes